Maybe Too Much
by YourConscience813
Summary: Axel cares about his best friend, maybe too much so he distances himself from him. Roxas is missing Axel. When the two stop talking what will happen? Threeshot, cowrite with angelicordemonic138. R
1. Axel's Plight

-Chapter 1 of 3- Hello to everyone out there. **This story is a threeshot, you get to read the first two parts (written by myself and my cowriter angelordemonic138) and you can review to voice your opinion of how you want to see it end. After reading all of your suggestions, I'll decide on which ending to choose.**

Anyways, I hope that you enjoy. It's kind of strange to read a fanfic from me that is serious. Oh well. Plus I edited it once more! This is my chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, A little Priest, or even Diet Dr. Pepper even though I wish that I did.

* * *

Axel rolled his jade eyes as he got up off his precious ass and wobbled over to the front door. For some odd reason, his doorbell had been ringing for the past hour. Oh, there was no clear reason why that was yet. Quickly, he pulled the door open, reveling a familiar face. In a bored tone he greeted his fellow friend, "What brings you here to my domain of 'Get-the-fuck-away?'"

That didn't go over well with the other, which consisted of making a very pissed looking Demyx that you barely ever saw. "What do you think you're doing?"

At that, the red head's eyes narrowed automatically. He really didn't feel like having a conversation that started on a bad note, especially one that was with a friend who seemed extremely pissed for no apparent reason. Still, Axe had no right to complain about that. "Living my life, you have a problem with that?"

"Pssh, living? This isn't considered living, Axel." He pointed his finger in all directions, trying to prove a point quickly. "You see all of this stuff? Do you? This is _sheltering_ your life. I just got back from his house and from what I can tell you're messing everything up!"

Axel shook his head, tapping his slim fingers on the edge of the door impatiently. "Why don't you do us both a huge favor, okay?" With his other hand, he directed the other's attention to the street. "Go run down that road. Maybe get hit by a car. Trust me, it's better for everyone."

"No!" Suddenly, out of anger, the dirty blond hit the door as the other attempted to close it. "You've been leaving everyone! I've noticed! I didn't think it was such a big deal at first but you left everyone! I'm not that big of an idiot, ya know?"

Rolling his eyes, he roughly pushed the other away from the door. As the dirty blond fell backwards, slightly falling off balance, the red head spoke up in a harsh tone. "Well, you fucking fooled me."

"You can do you're little pussy move of 'I'm going to piss you off and then run away' but it's not going to work."

Not even caring anymore, the taller teen slammed the front door in the other's face. There were some muffled yells coming from behind the door from the now ultra pissed dirty blond. Ignoring it, he wandered back into his living room. Slowly, he sat himself down on the floor behind his couch, still listening in on the repeated banging on the door.

"Shit…" Axel sighed, resting his head in his hands. "What the hell did I get myself in to?"

He could remember it clearly, the first day where they had stopped speaking. Frankly, that was on the red head's behalf by cutting off their communication. He would not pick up the phone when he called; the brilliance of Caller ID. Whenever he would see the tiny blond walking towards him in the hallways, he would walk right past him without a care in the world.

Then there was the day after.

"Hey Axel!" The red head smirked at the two in front of him. The two pounded fists as a greeting and laughed. "We want you in this game of hacky-sack!"

Shrugging, the red head agreed even though he was in a danger zone. He knew all too well that Roxas was sitting across the cafeteria, far too close to where he was. With any luck, the blond would remember the other's actions yesterday and get the picture to steer clear for a good while. If only… If only…

That hope came to a chasing and destructive end as he felt someone link arms with him. His face dropped. Looking down, he noticed first, the jacket that he wore which was his, and second, the necklace he had given to Roxas some years ago. Oh great, at least he didn't torch anything yet.

"Hey," Roxas said putting on a weak smile. The look made the red head's eye twitch uncomfortably. "Come watch this." Soon, the red head found himself being escorted over to a table where small speakers were set up. He watched as Roxas tapped the shoulder of a black haired girl and they began to waltz to "A Little Priest". It was quite awkward to watch considering the situation but Axel stood there nonetheless, even though the look on his face told the truth.

Suddenly, the girl had grabbed a hold of his own hands and began to waltz with him. The unexpectedness of it made Axel laugh and smirk down at her. The last person he had danced like this with would have been the blond.

The girl had stopped and released him, causing the two teens to stare intensely at one another. Finally, the blond spoke up, his head crooked to the side as if he didn't understand what was going on. Sometimes Axel got the feeling that the blond couldn't understand him at all. Maybe he actually was alone in this world. "Are you mad at me?"

Axel only rolled his eyes at the question and walked away from the scene, leaving the other behind in the dust. _'Just chase after me, maybe you can stop me… If you really wanted to.'_

He continued to think that over again in his mind as he walked to his class. Alone.

* * *

A week had passed since the strange incident between the two. Demyx eventually gave up on the whole ordeal after a while and talked both Sora and Riku out of trying to help also. Hanyer seemed to be taking it quite well unlike many of the others. It seemed that small group of 'friends' now were beginning to give up on the two who were fighting.

Even though he had been cussed out, slapped, and harassed the whole week, the red head sipped on his Diet Dr. Pepper, looking down at the football field from the top stands. His lazy eyes wandered uninterestingly from person to person on the field. Gym classes were out right now, causing something in the back of the red head's mind to tell him to sit and watch. Suddenly, a spiky blond came into view, reminding him of why he was here.

Closely, he watched as the blond ran around on the field, not knowing he was being watched. How innocent was that? It made the red head snicker in his mind. How he laughed and smiled with his friends made the red head smirk to himself. He took another drink of his soda before noticing that someone had sat down beside of him.

A light voice sounded to his right, causing him to know exactly who it was before he even had a chance to look. "That's what you wanted, huh?"

Shrugging uninterested by the other's antics, he answered, "I guess so.." He turned to the light haired blond, his smile completely faded, "Is he really this happy, Naminé?"

She gave a small smile, which looked fake beyond belief. It wasn't something that was new for Axel though, he had gotten a lot of fake sympathy for the past few days. "You mean… Without you?" Her bright blue eyes moved to look down at the football field then to the gym classes. "I doubt it."

"I don't. I hope he is happy without me." Naminé noticed as his voice slowly got smaller, his mind running through the ideas of how he would go about this. Even though he sounded sure about the whole plan, the blond girl could tell that he felt some regret of doing this. "…I hope…"

* * *

"Hey, guess what? I've heard some rumors… All about the blond over there by the door… Have you heard about all of them?"

"No, not at all… Bad or good?"

"Bad… On his part anyway…"

Axel slowly turned around to the guys in the back of the classroom who were chatting away about gossip. That's something that he really needed, more gossip in this godforsaken school. He looked over at the door where Roxas stood, talking to the teacher before walking out into the hallways once more.

"Why don't you guys get a life?" The red head said, making the others narrow their eyes. Why was he speaking out like this, it really wasn't his business. Still, the sound of the other's voices made him want to wake up their dentist.

One of the guys was acting very annoying by snapping his fingers like a drama queen. Rolling my eyes at that, he decided to get down and personal. "Aw? Why? Did we hurt the poor baby's feelings?"

"I'm gonna hurt your feelings when my foot's up your ass."

Laughing like the jackasses that they were, they continued to push Axel towards flying off the handle, which wasn't very hard to do. It was like their own little game with the other. "Well it's better than what you first had in mind…"

"Oh don't worry, I'll be sure to give your mother a kiss from you when I'm doing that to her tonight."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Smirking slightly, the red head made a sound of a dog's howl.

The other guy who wasn't being such a jackass grabbed a hold of his friend before he could start anything. His friend yelled out to me before being pushed back down into his seat. "Why don't you go die, fucking fag?"

Not responding loud enough for the two to hear, he whispered. "I'll meet you two in hell then, jackasses."

* * *

Laughing at himself, the red head walked into his Independent Research class with his things for the end of the day. It wasn't strange to see him so happy, but this class was spent with the devil of all teachers and he was happy? The teacher would bite his damn head off. He got several strange glances at the happy look on his face, more scared than strange. As he sat down, one of his friends came over with an peculiar glance. "Axel? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Uh… Well, I go to my locker and find that all my locker partner's things are gone." He answered still chuckling to himself as he replayed the scene all over in his mind. _'Man oh man… I don't feel so great…'_ "Well, most of his stuff, I still have a notebook and some random papers in there. It's sort of like the box in the attic, kind of."

She raised an eyebrow at the explanation, showing that she really did not know what to say about that. "… And you're happy that he moved out?"

Nodding his head, the red head replied with a simple, "Yes."

As she walked away, he looked at his cell to find a text from another friend who had class with his ex-locker partner now. The text was plain and simple, _'Roxas moved out and in with Hayner.'_

Rolling his eyes at the way his friend cared, he texted back. 'I've noticed.' He stopped texting to take notice at the Hayner part. Ah, the douche. Hayner and him weren't on good terms, oh no. Still, they had homeroom together so they couldn't go at each other's throats most of the time. 'That's actually really sad…'

A few minutes passed before the other texted back. When he did, Axel glanced at the phone's screen and felt his heart drop a bit. _'Roxas says Fuck You.'_

'Well… tell him 'All night long.'' That made him put his phone away, not wanting to see how badly he had pissed off the blond. Hell, he didn't really care anymore. This was for his own good, he should just be happy that someone cares for him that fucking much.

Hearing his phone vibrate on the desk, curiosity got the better of him. Before he could open the text, him conscience kicked in then. Quickly he deleted the message and began to drift off to sleep in his class.

'_Fuck you, Axel. I hate you.'_

That was the only thing that he could hear in his dream. Over and over, it played in his mind. Hopefully it would always remain that way. He could only hope.

* * *

The red head looked all through his computer for his homework that he needed to turn in that day. As he searched through the files, he came across some pictures that were from a party he held that summer. Sighing, he opened it to look over the pictures once more.

The first one he saw was one with Roxas trying to hide behind a plushie, yelling at Axel who was taking the picture. He had said that he never took good pictures and that they always came out weird. Laughing, the red head did it anyway. It looked nice, he liked it.

Other picture showed Axel dressed up with his hair pulled back. There he was holding onto the blond, a smirk across his face as he thought something perverted. Roxas just had an eyebrow raised.

Another was of them on the floor laughing their ass of as Axel had lost his footing while picking up the blond. Both of them had landed on the floor, Larxene snapping the photo of them.

The red head chuckled at himself, his memories of that day all coming back to him. Then he clicked on one of the last photos. It was as picture of him with Roxas and Larxene on either side of him. It looked like a normal photo, besides the necklaces on his and his former best friend's neck.

Roxas had a heart pendant around his neck, one with real sapphires and diamonds in it. He had gotten it from Axel at Christmas, telling him what he meant so much to him.

The necklace around Axel's neck was given to him on that very day that the picture was taken. It was just a ring on a plain golden necklace. The ring was too big for Axel's finger, that's how it got on the band.

A few months after the party, Axel felt really bad about it and said that he couldn't keep the necklace. That was mainly because he knew that he would lose it and he didn't want to be the idiot to. Roxas kept giving it back to him, but the red head constantly pushed it back at the blond.

Axel shook his head, not wanting to remember anymore. Quickly, he found his homework and placed it in his folder. Before leaving, he took one last look at the picture, feeling guilty in some way.

* * *

A month later, the red head stood outside the mall, waiting for his ride. A cigarette fell limp in his mouth as he saw the honey blond walk along with some friends. He smirked to himself, inhaling one more puff of smoke before throwing the bud down and grounding it into the concrete.

Before he knew it, his ride appeared in front of him. The pink haired teen in the front honked the horn impatiently, smoking his own cigarette tranquilly. Quickly, Axel got inside of the olive green car and looked up through the glass windshield to see two sapphires glaring him down. The look created a freezing shiver to run down his spine.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow at the blond who continued to glare even as he entered the front doors of the mall. Slowly, he turned to his friend, not knowing what to say at first. "So… Do you…? Do you two know one another or something?"

"Nah." Waving it off, Axel thought about buckling his seatbelt then quickly thought against it. He never liked doing the things he should, everyone knew that. Him and death had a meeting sometime soon anyway. "I've never seen it in my entire life."

The pink haired one's eyebrow stretched even farther by that statement. Placing his fingers on the gearshift, he impatiently tapped on the top of it, wanting to leave the parking lot soon. "That's strange… You answered that way too quickly to have never met him before."

"Eh…" The red head ran his fingers through his spikes, his eyes directed at the front doors. Roxas was long gone by now, probably has completely forgotten about him. "Some things would surprise you."

"I guess so…" He hesitantly started the car and began to drive off without asking any more questions.

* * *

Groaning in annoyance, the red head reached over to the phone from his seat in front of his computer. He's been working on some things for his classes and didn't know why someone would interrupt him. When he was the called ID, he knew why. Sighing, he answered it. "Hello…"

"_Uh… Hey there, Axel? This is Naminé." _The small voice over the line started out. _"So you know Roxas' number? I lost it again."_

"Yeah… I think I do somewhere… I'll look it up for you…" He reached in the other direction to grab a hold of his phonebook, flipping through some of the pages to find the number. When the hell did he meet all these people? Still, he paced himself, trying to get off the phone with the girl as fast as he could.

Bored from nothing going on, the young blond had an idea of starting a conversation. _"So… Have you two spoken to each other at all?"_

Grumbling under his hot breath at how nosey Naminé could be, he almost ended up ripping some pages out of the phonebook. Still he continued to look for the- in his mind- stupid number. "Why would we?"

"_Uh… You two were such great friends. Wonderful friends. Maybe even more than just friends. The best… Why did you want to break that up?" _Before the red head could get a word out, she said, _"And please don't give me all that crap of 'He's too good to be around someone like me' because, mister, that's not true!"_

"But… You don't know how strongly I believe in this… I swear, if I distance myself from him he'll be able to live his life. He doesn't have to worry about me anymore. Everyone will end up happy…"

He could hear as the girl sighed, slightly tired of the other's excuses. _"Look, Axel. You need to call him. Something may be wrong in your head, but in his head he is confused, angry, and sad. You have to make things right again."_

"Things do not need to be the 'right' that is by your standards." He found the page with Roxas' number in it. Without another thought, he ripped out the page and threw it in the trash. "Anyways, I don't have his number after all. Sorry."

"_What if I explain everything to Roxas? He'll understand. You two have been through fights before, haven't you? I'm sure he'll understand…"_

"No, he'll end up cussing me out again."

"_But, Axel-"_

"Naminé, don't worry about all of this." He sighed, knowing that it was going to be impossible for the blond girl to stop worry about them. Rubbing his temples, he added, "If you haven't noticed, both of our lives are better. I don't have to worry about hurting him anymore."

* * *

Marluxia tapped the hood of his car impatiently, watching the red head over with his icy eyes as he did so. The other struggled with some luggage as he walked over to the vehicle and placed it in the trunk. When the last of his things were in the trunk, the pink haired one took his cigarette out from between his lips and said, "That's the last of it? Well then, do you need to do any of those 'last errands' before we hit the road? Say good-bye to anyone?"

"Ah, crap. I knew I was forgetting something. I need to get a book back to a friend; will you wait a few minutes?"

"Whatever man. I'll be in the car."

The red head took the book and began to make his way to the blond girl's house that was a block away. There was no big deal about it. When he reached the house, the blond girl opened the door with a confused look plastered across her sweet face. "Axel? Why are you here?"

Axel held out the book, making her lower the raised eyebrow. "I needed to give this back to you before… Well… Before I leave."

There was a long moment of silence between the two as the shock settled in. Naminé shook her head, covering her face with light blond hair. "Wait a second… I don't understand what you're saying…"

Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, the red head replied. "Yeah, I know you probably don't… It's just that… I need to get away from it all. All the stress, and take a personal vacation. You'll still be able to call me, my number is in the book."

Checking to see if it was there, the girl nodded when she saw the sticky note inside. Looking up, she asked, "Well, did you say good-bye to Roxas yet?"

Shaking his head, he knew exactly how this conversation was going to end. She never was good at giving up in a fight. The girl will probably continue until one of them dies to get the two back together again. "Naminé, you have to understand that it just wasn't going to work out…"

"Yes, it would have worked out! You just don't want it to for stupid reasons… If you haven't noticed, you really care for him! I bet you could tell how this fight affected you…"

As Naminé want on and on, a vein became visible on Axel's temple. "Yes, I've always cared for him- maybe I even love him-, but I care enough to let him go when the time is right. It's like getting out a fantastic relationship. It was a brilliant relationship and its break up time. You know that you need your space from one another but that doesn't stop you from asking others how they're doing… Then you end up spending all night wondering if they'll forget about you and move on with their lives… Then every time you go online, you'll start to make a habit of checking their profile to see how long they've signed out before you signed on. All this comes together to show that I care enough about his well being to stay the fuck away from him!"

The girl just blinked, not knowing exactly what to say to the outburst. She knew that Axel cared deeply for the other, but really never saw him as a stalker. Now, with all this new information, she thought otherwise. "You really care about him…"

"I really do…" Shamefully, he shook his head. "But he's too busy being pissed at me! So, I'm just going to keep it that way for the greater good."

"But you don't have to, Axel."

The red head began to walk off; knowing that as he stood their, he may come close to breaking down. The best thing to do is walk away from it all. "Sorry, I have to go… Marluxia is waiting for me."

"Axel!"

As quickly as he could, he rushed off to the other side of the street, leaving the blond girl dazed and confused by it all. Shoving his hands roughly into his pockets, he began his journey back to Marluxia's car down the block. As he walked down the street, thoughts ran through his mind all revolving around one certain factor. Roxas…

One thing, Roxas hated him only because they haven't spoken to each other in some time. On the other hand, Roxas had no clue why the red head stopped talking to him to begin with. What would happen if Roxas knew? Or had Naminé already told him about it?"

Sighing, Axel knew exactly what he needed to do.

* * *

-End of Chapter 1 of 3- Wow, I finished around three stories today during my classes. Now, all I have to do is edit them and post all of them up. Yeah, keep laughing because you know I'll never do that. That's not very nice…By the way, if you don't hear from me for a very long time, that probably means that I was killed for posting this chapter.

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, what's going through your mind. What you want to happen in the next chapter. **You're suggestion counts.**

YourConscience813


	2. Roxas's Thoughts

**angelicordemonic138**

**A/N- Hey people, I don't own this so don't you dare say I do!!! Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

Roxas stood alone, isolated in a group of people. Axel still hadn't said anything to him, and he wondered if he pissed him off. He kept asking himself if it was his fault that this was happening. He fingered the necklace he wore; it had a heart shaped pendant, which was embedded with diamonds and sapphires. It was his most cherished possession, something to remind him of the past.

He noticed Axel walked by with some people. It didn't last long however, one of the girls at the table grabbed his wrist, dancing with him to "A Little Priest". He giggled, trying to gain Axel's attention, trying to make him jealous. He sighed, breaking away from the dance to walk over where Axel was. "Hey, come watch this," he said with a smile, pulling Axel along with him. He tapped the black haired girl on the shoulder and began to dance again. He didn't miss the look Axel gave him, one that screamed 'you're wasting my time', and Roxas was hurt. Blue eyes stayed locked on Axel, noticing how perfect he looked.

He knew though, somewhere deep down, he knew that his and Axel's relationships wouldn't last. Axel was too good from him, and he plus everyone else knew it. Axel deserved so much more, and Axel had great potential. The only thing holding him back was the blonde. Roxas understood that Axel needed to spread his wings and fly and to do that all he had to do was drop the blonde. The girl released Roxas and began to dance with Axel. He smirked that oh so godly smirk, to which Roxas longed to be the cause of.

When the girl was done, Roxas walked over to Axel staring into his green eyes. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, feeling an unsettling dread press against his chest. Axel just raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'what do you think'? Axel bean to walk off as Roxas's hand dropped limply to his side.

He forced back tears and put on a faux smile, if not for himself then for his friend. Hayner walked up to him, a Pepsi in hand. "Hey dude," he said, grinning triumphantly. He gave Roxas the Pepsi.

"Hey…" he said, trying to sound cheerful. Roxas opened the Pepsi, taking a big gulp before closing it to walk to his locker, then to homeroom. He sat down in the first seat, and put his head down. He felt hollow without his best friend, he felt lonely. Was it because they had been close, or because he loved him?

He barely registered the day until lunch time. He was hungry but took one whiff of the food and his stomach rebelled. The food smelled good, yet so unappealing. The blonde shock it of as he was just upset, so he wasn't feeling well. He would be fine tomorrow.

When Roxas got home he signed into AIM just to see if Axel was on. He wasn't, but he normally didn't get on until eight. Sighing, he began to surf the Internet, trying to kill the time. He heard a small ping, praying it to be Axel, only to be let down. It was only Naminé, while they were friends; he had hoped it would be Axel.

Not really wanting to talk to Naminé, he made up some excuse about leaving and signed in as invisible. He should have felt guilty about blowing her off like that but he couldn't bring himself too. Again, he blamed Axel for it, even though it really wasn't his fault. He was just being a moody bitch.

He pursed his lips. Why the hell was his life so screwed up? Larxene hadn't been around in a while so he lost two best friends. There was Demyx, but he had hardly come to school since he met Zexion. So he was basically left alone. That thought hurt. He was unwanted. He bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, and he didn't even notice. 'Someone up above must really hate me,' he though bitterly. He continued to do nothing. Axel never signed on that night.

The week passed uneventfully for the blonde, and he couldn't remember a single thing. He knew he wasn't eating, and didn't know why, and he knew he wasn't sleeping. He vaguely remembered Axel staring at him, not really glaring, but more like watching to see his reaction, and it scared him shitless.

The loud bell for the end of fourth period went off. Mechanically the blonde walked out of the class to where Hayner had been waiting for him. He was surprised since Hayner hadn't been there earlier. They walked to Roxas's and Axel's shared locker. The locker opened easily and Roxas stared not comprehending what he was seeing. It was a single, pure red rose. He took it out and smiled. While it had been a forced smile, it was still sincere in the meaning. "Thank you Hayner," he said softly, taking out his backpack. He began to shove his books and binders inside.

"What are you doing?" Hayner asked. Roxas didn't answer; he didn't even appear to hear what was said he just kept taking his books out. "Roxas," Hayner tried again, "what are you doing?" The smaller teen gave a heavy sigh.

"I know where I'm unwanted Hayner, and Axel obviously doesn't want me, he never will, never again. So I'm going to leave the locker…take all my stuff home… I'm going to remove myself from Axel's life. If he no longer wants me in it, fine I won't be…" the young teen said trying to keep the tears from his eyes. "I respect his decision," he added as an afterthought. He didn't know if Hayner heard or not, and he didn't care.

"Put your stuff in my locker, I insist," Hayner said cheerfully flashing Roxas a smile. Roxas gave him an unsure look, chewing on his bottom lip not really deep in thought but to just appear so. "What can it hurt Roxas?"

Roxas bit his lip, nodding his head in agreement. What was he thinking? Axel wouldn't care, in fact he'd probably rejoice at the absence of the blonde. He had to stop thinking about what Axel would think, it wasn't like Axel gave a damn about what he thought anyway, so why should he? Roxas closed his eyes, even though Axel was being a total douche, Roxas cared too much for him, maybe too much, and it hurt.

Roxas relocated his stuff in Hayner's locker and walked off to gym class. He didn't dress even for gym because his left arm was lined with thin red cuts that he didn't even remember doing, but as sure as he was alive they were there, so he must have done it.

The gym class went outside, several of the people following behind Roxas with big grins. It was sunny out, a nice say for sitting outside. He forced himself to pretend like he was having fun, even though he wasn't. He was miserable, but luckily no one could tell. His eyes scanned the windows, a habit if his when he had been friends with Axel. His eyes found the red head whose back was turned to him, if only Axel could see his feelings, which would be laid at his feet whenever he looked at the blonde with those magnificent green eyes.

Somehow he managed to make it to the end of the day, to eighth period to be exact. He sat next to a guy that he'd been talking to for a little while. Roxas put his head down, wanting nothing more than to sleep. The guy to his right tapped his shoulders "Did you move out of Axel's locker?

Roxas sighed, "Yes I moved out of the locker, I moved in with Hayner…" he said trailing off. He put his head back down and began to doze when the phone was handed to him. _I've noticed. That's actually really sad. _Roxas frowned at the phone, so he was right Axel didn't care at all. "Well you can tell him fuck you," Roxas said calmly.

Axel replied almost instantly. _Well…tell him all night long._ A genuine smile graced his face at that that was typical Axel behavior. "Tell him his place seven o'clock." Roxas said. Roxas looked at the clock and fell asleep never getting a reply, and the dreamless sleep not doing much for him.

There was a time at the month when Roxas decided to go to the mall with some 'friends' to prove that he was normal, or at least pretend he was. He briefly saw Axel and tried to pretend he didn't care, so he glared at him with all his pent up anger, and let Axel read it in his eyes. When he got inside the mall he felt so guilty he ditched his 'friends' and left. He was found two hours later crying his eyes out. When he was questioned about it he lied and said he had an unbelievable stomach ache.

It was near the end of the month that Naminé confronted him. "Roxas are you okay? Are you truly happy?" she asked in a soft, concerned voice. Roxas glanced up with dull, lifeless blue eyes that where encircled with dark rings from lack of sleep. He had lost weight because he could barely keep food down.

"No…I just want to disappear…oh…I wonder if Axel misses me in the locker…even a little…" he mumbled more to himself than to Naminé. "I wonder if he'll ever want me back in there…? Oh course he won't…"

"Who knows Roxas," Naminé said. "You should talk to him." A tormented sound left Roxas's throat.

"He's…I…I would but he hates me…and…he doesn't want me in his life!" Roxas felt anger build up. This is none of Naminé's business; she should stay out of it.

"No Roxas, he doesn't!" Naminé plead with the other blonde. Roxas just glared at her.

"Just stay out of this Nami! This is none of your concern!" Roxas then spun on his heel and stomped away. He knew what he had to do, even though it pained him. He had to find Axel, he had to find him and say goodbye. He had to say…goodbye…

* * *

**A/N—Hey people…*Crawls away* Yea, here's my part…I hope you enjoyed it…I really don't know what happened in February…btw most of this actually did happen, that's why I took on the part of co-writing Roxas's thoughts/feelings. Yeah, so whatcha think? Read and Review?**


End file.
